The Amazons
by Sarcastic Texan
Summary: Annabeth Chase was the lead singer of the band "Greek Fire", until she took an unexpected break from the music business to try her hand at acting. Now she finds herself in Hollywood, filming a blockbuster about a mythological race of female warriors. How will Annabeth interact with her co-stars, specifically the irritatingly handsome action star Percy Jackson? What is he hiding?
1. Annabeth Chase: An Article

**A/N: I don't own The Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series-es. _The Amazons, Greek Fire_ and their songs are all allusions to the series-es.**

_Annabeth Chase was just a typical girl from San Fran, California, until three years ago, when she and her garage band "_Greek Fire"_ topped the charts with their debut song, _"The Dare"_._

_"Everything just fell into place." Says Chase. "I had written '_The Dare' _on a whim one day after getting fed up with High School drama. I called a few of my friends over and we ended up recording the song with DOA. The next thing we knew, '_Greek Fire'_ had a number one hit song and a record deal. It was a dream come true."__  
_

"Greek Fire"_ officially signed with DOA Recording Studios during the Annabeth's senior year and have been riding the top fourties ever since. Their first album, "_Never Looked Back"_, sold over fifty million copies and snagged a Grammy nomination for the rookie band._

_Things were looking good for "_Greek Fire"_ until recently, when Chase's agent, Thalia Grace, released the information that the singer/songwriter would be taking a break from the band to film a new movie in L.A. with director Luke Castellan._

_Lead guitarist Reyna Bellona was not open for comment, although the band's keyboardist, Katie Garner, said she spoke for the group when she stated in an interview that 'the girls' are always supportive of each other and are very excited for Annabeth's Hollywood debut._

_An unnamed source has said that there have been fights among bandmates ever since the release of their first album, although Chase has denied these claims._

_"We're closer than sisters." she says._

_The film Chase will be working on, entitled "_The Amazons"_, is due to be released in the summer of next year and is about the mythological race of female warriors found in Greece. Director Castellan says, 'It's an action-thriller, with a bit of mystery and a hint of romance. It'll be the year's biggest hit.'_

_Along with Chase, the film has taken upon more all-star cast members, including Clarisse LaRue, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Charles Beckendorf, and Zoe Nightshade._

_But despite the fabulous cast, critics remain doubtful of Castellan's abilities, and he certainly hasn't helped his case by taking on the raw, inexperienced talent Chase has to offer._

_Will Chase be the Hollywood's new star-on-the rise, or will she be the spark that sends _The Amazons_ up in flames?_


	2. The Mansion

**A/N: So here's Chapter 2. As the school year comes to a close, I will probably update more frequently, but I have no real writing schedule and sort of just write whenever it comes to me. This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so don't be too harsh, although I would greatly appreciate reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or the Heroes of Olympus.**

"We're here." says the spiky-haired driver, twisting the keys out of the ignition.

The blonde is already out of the car happy to be standing on solid ground after an hour of her friend's erratic driving. "_Finally!"_ she says. She opens the trunk and begins to take out her luggage. "Gods, the airport was a nightmare. Are the paparazzi usually so _grabby_?"

Her friend chuckles and offers to take one of her bags. The blonde refuses politely, before finally looking up at the looming mansion she hadn't noticed from behind her sunglasses.

"Wow. Nice place, Thals. Are you sure it's okay that I stay here?"

The _place_ she refers to is two stories tall and is as large as an aircraft carrier. The landscape is dotted with strategically placed patches of flowers and, oddly enough, pine trees.

Thalia smiles. "Of course, Annabeth. Anything for my best friend. Besides, the house way too big for just little ole me."

Annabeth grins before following Thalia inside.

"Only three bags, Annie?" Thalia asks.

"These are just my clothes. I mailed the essential volumes of my book collection here."

Sure enough, there are five large boxes stacked inside the door. Thalia opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out and squints at the screen.

"Crap." she mumbles. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry, but I've got to go to a dinner thing with a few of the movie producers, and I might not be back until late."

Annabeth nods. "Go ahead, Thals. I'll try not to burn the place down while you're out."

"Thanks, Annabeth. Don't wait up." Thalia turns and heads for the door again, calling over her shoulder, "If you need anything, just ask Grover."

"Who's—" Annabeth starts, only to see that her friend is already gone.

After a moment, the engine of Thalia's Black Infiniti Hybrid roars to life before quickly fading into nothing.

The blonde sets her belongings next to the stack of boxes and considers what to do next. Looking around the gaping entryway, she examines her three choices—a stairway leading into nothing, a hallway that turns left and out of sight, and a slightly ajar door, leading into a room bathed in natural light from outside.

Annabeth takes the hallway and proceeds to spend the next half-hour wandering around the mansion.

The house is more old-fashioned than Annabeth had expected one might find in Beverly Hills, with crown moldings, tasteful wooden paneling, and heavy rugs on the floors. While most houses were probably more spacious and open-aired, Thalia's was a labyrinth of hallways, staircases and passages that led in confusingly large loops around the house. Annabeth loved it.

When she had reached the room she presumed was the kitchen, furnished with chrome appliances and shiny white tile, Annabeth was startled to find another person there waiting for her.

Upon seeing the surprised look on his face, the stranger stuck out his hand and said, "Ah, you must be Miss Annabeth Chase. I am Grover Underwood, Ms. Grace's butler."

_So this is Grover._ Annabeth thought, remembering Thalia's parting words.

She shook his hand and gave him a once-over, quickly recovering from her shock. He wore a beige suit that warmed up his pale complexion and sharp brown shoes that made a clacking noise on the tile whenever he moved, like hoof beats. His curly red-brown hair was short enough that she wouldn't have been worried about it getting in her food but long enough that it framed his face in a flattering way. He had a neatly trimmed goatee, and smiling blue eyes.

"Would you like anything to eat? I can have dinner ready in twenty minutes." he suggests, moving towards the stove.

Annabeth stops him. "No thanks, but I'm not sure where my room is. Could you—"

"Ah, yes." Grover interrupts, heading down the hallway. "Follow me."

They pass through the main foyer again, allowing Grover to collect Annabeth's bags, and take a series of right turns until they stop in front of the last door at the dead-end of a passage.

Without a word, Grover twists the knob and ushers her inside.

The bed is neatly made, with a mountain of plush pillows piled against the headboard and a stack of white, fluffy towels sitting at the foot. There is a chest of drawers, two bookcases, a round end table, and a brown La-Z-Boy facing a flat screen mounted on the wall. It reminds the Annabeth of a hotel room, but homier.

Grover shows her the bathroom, the closet, and promises to bring her book boxes down later. Before he leaves though, Annabeth spots a vase of brilliantly colored flowers on the bedside table.

"Grover, who are these for?" she asks, cupping one of the flowers in her hand and gently taking a sniff. It was sweet and familiar, reminding her of home.

"For you, miss Annabeth. The gentleman instructed me to give them to you."

"But who would—" The butler was already gone.

Annabeth frowns at the flowers and searches through the stems until she finds what she's looking for—a card.

"_To my new co-star, Annabeth Chase. I look forward to working with you.—P.J."_


	3. The Script

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chap, but there will be more soon and I feel like this really expresses the relationship between Annabeth and Thalia and sets up some later scenes for the story. Let me know what you think and REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO...**

Annabeth and Thalia sat on a plush bed in one of the spare bedrooms, a bucket of popcorn balanced between them as Annabeth buried her nose in a thick packet of paper while Thalia ate noisily and watched one of her favorite movies, _The Notebook._

"The grammar is questionable, but I think I can make this work." Annabeth commented.

"Luke hired a cheap writer—Clovis something-or-other, I think."

"Luke?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're on a first-name-basis with my director?"

Thalia's ears turned red, a stark contrast to her pale skin, but she kept her impartial façade. "We've been to dinner a couple of times." She admitted.

"'Dinner'? As in, a date?"

"Shut up, Annie. Let me watch my chick flick."

The blonde rolled her eyes and continued reading the script.

_It's not a bad movie. _She decided. _There's good action sequences and some nice plot twists to keep the audience on their toes._ She briefly wondered if they would let her do her own stunts, but decided to bring it up with Thalia later.

She flipped ahead a few pages past a battle scene and paled after reading the first few lines on the page.

"Thalia?" she asked. "Who plays Ixas, again?"

"Percy Jackson. Why?"

Annabeth cursed under her breath.

Thalia paused the movie. "What?" she asked, suddenly intrigued.

"We just—we make out a lot."

Thalia burst into laughter.

"And there's this nude scene—"

She laughed even harder, then coughed as she tried not to choke on popcorn kernels. "Let me see!" Thalia grabbed the script from Annabeth and flipped through it. After a moment, she gasped. "Oh my gods. Annabeth, look at this."

Annabeth tilted her head to read the lines on the page. "No."

"Yes." Thalia said, grinning, nodding, clearly enjoying herself.

"Is this for real?" Annabeth asked, shocked at the lines of dialogue on the page.

"It's right there, in black and white."

Annabeth buried her face in a pillow, embarrassed and flustered. "We have an entire conversation about my _boobs?_" She cried.

"Just one boob, Annie. You're trying to decide which one to cut off to improve your aim, but the heroic Ixas begs you to keep them."

"You didn't tell me I was signing off on being the slutty Amazon. I thought I was gonna be one of the warriors—you know, slaying men, putting heads on pikes—doing cool stuff."

"Lighten up Annabeth. You'll be the envy of every woman in America."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the love interest of _Percy Jackson_. Who wouldn't want that?" Thalia settled back into the cushions on the bed and pressed play, setting Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling back into motion as they share a passionate kiss in the rain.

Thalia was too absorbed in the scene to notice Annabeth's quiet reply: "Me."


End file.
